Typhoid Sam
Typhoid Sam deals with an outbreak of Fiji flu. Joseph Ashton reported this as his favorite episode to work on. Synopsis The episode begins with Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam playing street hockey. Sam was looking very sick. The gang told Sam that he needs to hold down his hurl for one minute. Happily, Otto, Reggie, and Twister won the match. They went over to Sam to congratulate themselves, but Sam scooted off around the corner and started vomiting. The next day Sam was feeling so much better, but Otto felt sick. Sam said that it'll go away for a few hours. Reggie decides that they should eat some chili cheese fries, but Otto threw up. Meanwhile at the shack, Ray and Tito decorated the building with Hawaiian decorations for their luau- party. Ray didn't want Tito to be disappointed if people weren't going to come. Just then, the phone was ringing. Tito decided to answer it, but it was for Raymundo. He was answering and was told that Otto and Reggie were sick. When Ray got home the doctor was examining Otto and Reggie. He told him that they got the Fiji flu. Reggie told Ray that it'll go away just like Sam, but the doctor said that it will have symptoms like a high pitched voice. Reggie and Otto was disappointed that they had a huge game tomorrow for the playoffs of the street hockey game. Reggie was wondering how Twister was feeling. The story then cuts to Twister in the bed in his covers. Twister also has the Fiji Flu. Sam called and apologized for getting Reggie and Otto sick. Sam said that he can be able to get some more people for the playoffs. The next day after school, Sam called students and said that he really needed their help with the playoffs, but they walked away. Sam promised that he do their homework for a month and the kids quickly ran back to him. Back at the Rocket's house Ray fixed some food for the sick kids, but they were disgusted. Meanwhile in Twister's house, Lars comes in Twister's room and taunts him that he can't be in the playoffs. Twister asked Lars if he ever had the Fiji flu in a squeaky voice, but Lars was taunting his voice. Meanwhile Reggie was on the phone talking to Trish that Sam put the whole team together. Otto says that he wishes he can see Sam and his team. Ray fixed pineapple soup and Otto and Reggie were still disgusted. Meanwhile Sam said that Trish, Sherry, and Eddie should practice. After failing some steps they don't think they can win,but Sam said that they have to win the game for his friends. Otto, Reggie, and Twister rode to the game. During the game the other team score points. When Sam and one of the other team members were waiting for the coach to drop the pluck the opposing team member suddenly threw up. Because of it the coach tosses the pluck at Sam and his teammates started playing really good. Sam was ready to hit the pluck into the net and when the opposing goalie sneezed Sam made a perfect hit. The score was 3 to 4. After the timer went out, Sam's team won the game. Otto, Reggie, and Twister jumped for excitement. Eddie had to go home because he was sick. Ray comes along and tries to give Otto and Reggie pineapple soup but they said no. Twister saw Lars and said that he'll be seeing him in the next playoffs. Suddenl, Lars had a squeaky voice and said he wasn't feeling good (Lars now has the Fiji Flu). The episode ends with Lars barfing and Ray trying to give the pineapple soup but thinks its disgusting after smelling it, and Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam laughing. Category:Episodes